Antonio and the Great Escape
Antonio and the Great Escape! is a American animated musical comedy-adventure film that would've been released on March 24, 2004. Produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies and this film will be rated G. This has a lesson in courage. Plot Have you ever felt like the Lord was your strength and that you wanted to do what is right? When a miscommunication by Antonio Spain sends him, Stephen Spain and Travis Spain into an alternate universe that's home to the coast of Ninaborough - located in the outer Fiesta Fun! quadrant, they discover that the mayor, the rich tycoon Mr. Marigold, and his mighty minions have arrived and wanted to make the people of the town their slaves, steal Antonio, Stephen and Travis's hometown, and take their property values. This band of brutes don't like Antonio's music! None of them are willing to buy any of their songs! They just force people to work hard! Discover how Antonio and his two companions make the point that we don't have to be scared to do what's right, even in the face of the slavery apocalypse! Right in between a little history video of how Ninaborough came to be, being brave enough to knock a guard, who is threatening one of the mayor's relatives, off a canyon that's still in construction (which is funny since the story itself took place three days after September 11, 2001!), a fierce rainstorm, a nasty encounter with a shark, a bridge machine, an energy stealer, and throwing an innocent shipmaster overboard for stealing hygiene, and along with a kind girl named Barry, a businessman who is longly and truly rumored to be Mr. Marigold's father - named Mr. Pickle Engine/Picklesheimer, some pirates, a variety of French cowboys, and more, Antonio embarks on a life-changing journey, in this blast-from-the-past extravaganza that takes us from being stranded on an island in the Philippines to a quadrant that is the home to an endless town, and asks the question on your lips - "How can I become a brave person?"! Cast *Wayne Brady - Antonio Spain *Kellie Pickler - Antonio Spain (Hatless) *Terry Crews - Stephen Spain *Rob Paulsen - Travis Spain *Joan Cusack - Barry, Rainbow, Raspberry *Tress MacNeille - Gingy, Sweet Demon, Amber, Boo-Berry, Pirate 2 *Frank Welker - Mr. Pickle Engine, Mr. Marigold, Mayor James, Reuben, Scribe *Tom Hanks - Pirate 1, Dustin Spain, Judah *Chuck Norris - Mr. Malab, Pirate Captain, Mayor James's Assistant *Max Neuwirth - Mayor James's Great-Grandson *Mike Myers - Gavin the Grumpy *Craig T. Nelson - Siriwat the Happy *Jim Cummings - Wilfred the Obnoxious *Cam Clarke - Harold the Sleepy *Justin Timberlake - Alex the Anxious *Annie Potts - Eleanor the Relentful *Si Robertson, Tim Allen, Jeff Garcia, Jeff Bennet, Cam Clarke - Mr. Marigold's Henchmen *Tom Hanks, Ross Bagdasarian, Jr., Tom Kenny, James Street, Jeff Garcia, Tim Allen, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Russell Brand, Jack McBrayer, Steve Whitmore - People of Ninaborough Trivia *There are a few shots in where Antonio is seen without his red baseball hat. Production Early on, since the film was first announced in 2002, it was determinedly rumored that it would be a princess story. Yet the rumors were true. The high-concept of the production came around before Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall was scripted. Even though it's compared to girl-themed stories like Sleeping Beauty, A Little Princess, and Beauty and the Beast, the story is paced out to be told, as a setup similar to The Princess Bride whereas Antonio visits a McDonald's-type restaurant in Victorian England; on a stormy night, and tells the employees that work there something that happened in his past and they were not all that interested, and to have three boys plan to, along with a whole boatload of new people, go on an adventure to save the world from a slavery apocalypse; which lasted more than two years, from a rich tycoon. This had references to The Prince of Egypt and It's a Wonderful Life. Music The music was composed by John Debney, featuring songs arranged by Quincy Jones. Soundtrack #"I Won't Go On to Creative Minds" #"Antonio's Protest Song" #"The Journey of a New World" #"What's Up with My Girlfriend?" #"Being Courageous" #"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri Score #Opening Titles #The Land of Ninaborough #The Marigold Bullies #The Plan #Canyon Guarding #"Guys! The Storm! We Should Head Back!" #Gavin the Grumpy #The Great Battle of the Marigold Losers #Your Genius Has Spoken Release Home media This should have been released on VHS and DVD in August 12, 2004. A Blu-Ray release of this may have been released March 13, 2014. The VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray had never-before-seen outtakes and a fun extended ending called "Friend or Foe?". Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2004 Category:Films Category:Children's films Category:Family films Category:Nickelodeon